Camp ARK
by coraxmalia
Summary: Clarke is the head counselor at Camp A.R.K., and the newest counselor, Bellamy is causing her some trouble, being late for the first day. And to top it all off, Camp Ground, across the lake, is making it hard for Camp A.R.K. to be successful this summer.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Well, after looking up Bellarke AU's on Tumblr, I frequently saw a Bellarke summer camp AU. One specifically about a military camp called "the Ground" across the lake that causes a bunch of problems and such, but I haven't decided what will happen exactly._

"How am I expected to work when the stupid Grounders keep playing stupid military songs?" Clarke expressed her frustration to another A.R.K. Camp counselor named Raven. This summer, they had invested in walkie-talkies so that all the counselors could communicate from all ends of the property.

"I don't know, Clarke, but I can rig their intercoms to connect to my IPod if you give me some time. I doubt General Anya will be happy when Katy Perry blasts throughout her camp!" Clarke laughed but told Raven that it wasn't necessary.

"Quick question. Have you seen the new guy? He wasn't at the Counselor's meeting this morning." She began walking away from the small beach and the blaring trumpets from across the lake, towards the camp cabins.

"No, sorry. I'll get back to you about that whole intercom thing. I have to prevent a food fight!"

"Raven, I said-" but Clarke heard Raven click off her walkie. She sighed, but continued on her way to the counselor's summer shelters. Pressing her finger down on the call button, she hoped someone would answer.

"Yeah?" Clarke heard the familiarity of Jasper's voice and sighed out of relief that it wasn't Wells who picked up.

"Good morning, Jasper. Hey, have you seen the new guy?"

"Not yet."

"Well, do you know his name? I'm headed to his cabin and I don't want to call him 'guy'" Clarke had just reached the edge of the cabins and entered hers, that happened to be at the beginning of the row.

"Ummmm... B-uhhh. Brett? No. B-b-b-b-b-. Something with a B." She shuffled through the contents of her closet until she found the bullhorn she was looking for.

"Thank for nothing, idiot," Clarke replied to Jasper as she made her way back down the walkway from her cabin to the path leading to all the others.

"Anything for you, jerk," he answered with a laugh in his throat. She made her way to the new guy's place, keeping her eyes locked on Cabin #17, the one belonging to him. She remembered that from when she was a assigning cabins. Clarke sauntered to the door, and banged on the door aggressively. After waiting for about thirty seconds with no reply, she took her key ring with the universal key, pushed it into the lock, and turned it. Once inside she saw the very simple room that was standard with a small pile of clothes in the corner and different colognes and bottles on top of the dresser. Looking over to the bed, she saw the guy with tousled hair, tanned skin, and a shirtless torso. Rolling her eyes, she pressed her finger down on the alarm button forcefully, sounding a ear-screeching noise.

"Ahhh!" the boy started awake, sitting up quickly, and fell off his bed. He lifts his head looking around. Once he saw, Clarke, he plopped his head back down on the carpeted floor and covered his face with his hands.

"What are you hell doing? You should be awake. We TOLD you. Wake up at 7:30, Counselor's Meeting, Breakfast, Activities. We were clear." Removing his hands from his face, he sat up, basically glaring Clarke.

"What the hell are YOU doing? This is my room. You can't just do what you want. You aren't a Princess."

"Whatever. You need to get up. We're already halfway through breakfast, B-" Clarke hesitated before continuing, "guy..."

"Oh, my God. You don't even know my name and you BARGE into my room with a MEGAPHONE. This has got to be some kind of joke, Princess."

"My name is Clarke." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Now, get up, and sign this form."

"What is it?" He stood up, revealing his flannel pajama pants.

"We got those waivers. We need you to sign one before any activities."

"Fine." He walked over to where Clarke was standing grabbing the piece of paper and pen, flicking his finger, motioning for Clarke to turn around. She glared at him, and then did so. She could feel the pen pressing down on the middle of her back, and then saw the paper being waved in front of her face. She turned around, grabbing the paper, and reading the printed name above the signature at the bottom of the page.

"Well then, Bellamy Blake, welcome to camp." And then, mocking her, Bellamy bowed down.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, _Princess_." For what seemed like the millionth time from when she entered the room to her exit, she rolled her eyes, walking away from the gorgeous, shirtless guy, Katy Perry playing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's idea was it to even let this guy be a camp counselor? He obviously isn't the type!" Clarke spoke out in frustration.

"There's a type?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised, while opening a can of Dr. Pepper, reaching behind her to grab a flask of some type of alcohol Clarke couldn't recognize.

"Of course there's a type! We, for example, are that type." Raven offered Clarke some of her spiked soda, but she declined.

"Well, I think you are just hot and bothered about new guy." The brunette engineering major looked ather blond friend with wide eyes and a mocking smile.

"What?! No way! Not even a little. Not my type at all!" Clarke exasperatingly defended. From behind them, Raven and Clarke heard a scream of a little girl, and worrying that she had hurt herself, turned back to see if everything was alright. In front of them wasa group of young children playing tag with the tanned counselor with smiles on all of their faces.

"Just like how he isn't the 'camp counselor type.'" The doctor-in-training grabbed the silver flask and took a big swig and then made a sour face as it coated her throat, burning. "Tan, gorgeous, fantastic hair, nice body, and stubborn, from what you tell me. He is PERFECT for you!"

"I don't think I even have a type! He is an arrogant, pretentious, little-"

"Hey, guys. What's up?" said a new voice as the body sat down next to Clarke.

"Hey... Wells," hesitated Raven. She knew how her friend felt about Wells.

"I gotta go," Clarke mentioned towards Raven, who reciprocated with a pitied smile and a small nod.

"Wait, Clarke-" the boy begged, but the blond was already up and walking away.

Clarke was uttering foul words to herself as she made her way to the kid's next activity. Looking down, red in the face, she tried calming a little bit before she saw the children.

"Hey, Princess. You alright?" Bellamy tried catching up to her. She didn't realize how fast she was moving, but she wasn't gonna stop for someone who she didn't want to talk to.

"Not now, Bellamy." Clarke threw her hand up, almost hitting him in the face. She hadn't seen how close he had gotten to her, and still, he quicken his pace to match her own.

"Hey, hey, wait up." He stepped in front on Clarke, stopping her in her tracks. "I can help you calm down." His face looked so genuine, but Clarke was so livid that she ignored his honest-to-God kindness.

"What? By taking your shirt off and offering a 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity? Not a chance." She harshly pushed him aside, causing Bellamy to almost lose his footing.

"Clarke! I'm trying to help!" he yelled after her. Clarke turned her entire body around to face him and stomped over to him in what seemed like intimidating to her, but actually looked ridiculous which didn't help Bellamy's case because he started laughing. This only made Clarke angrier, and she knew Raven was right about her being hot and bothered.

"You don't know what he did to me! YOU. CAN'T. HELP. ME." Bellamy's and Clarke's faces' were so close that their breaths intermingled and their bodies were almost touching.

"I can try," Bellamy said.

Clarke, feeling the heat of the moment and wanting to clear her head, if only for a moment, pressed her lips onto his. Even though Bellamy wasn't prepared for this impromptu kiss, his lips were soft and warm, and after the initial shock, he placed his hands on his Princess' hips. But, Clarke pulled away, realizing her mistake, and brought her hand up to cover her lips in embarrassment and shock.

"I'm-I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I have to..." Clarke said before she turned swiftly and practically ran in the opposite direction of Bellamy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my God."

"Holy Jesus." Raven and Jasper said simultaneously. After that days activities, Clarke asked the two to stop by her cabin with beer. Once they arrived, she proceeded to tell them about a certain someone she did a certain something with.

"I know!" Bellamy's Princess covered her already red and embarrassed face with her hands.

"You have to tell me everything!" Jasper bounced his cross-legged self forward on Clarke's bed. She sighed, grabbed a beer from the side of her bed and drank half of it before continuing.

"Well, after Wells barged in on Raven's and my conversation-" Clarke was interrupted by her two closest friends making noises of disgust at the sound of Wells' name. She smiled at them and began speaking again. "After he rudely interrupted, I stormed off, furious. I mean, like a bull and the color red. Keep in mind that RAVEN was putting thoughts into my head. Those thoughts being that I was hot and bothered about Bellamy."

"Which you were. Continue." Raven interjected while Jasper laughed loudly, Clarke glaring at both of them.

"Just go!" Jasper told the blond.

"I would if you would stop interrupting me!" she ordered with a serious face even though Raven and Jasper knew she was only joking. "So, to recap, I was NOT hot and bothered, but Raven put the idea in my head. I was walking to my next activity, trying to calm down before I saw the kids, as I do. I was going over near the art studio, and all of the sudden, he says 'Hey, are you okay?'' Clarke said, keeping the 'Princess' to herself to spare the squealing. "And I almost hit him when I threw my hand up to tell him not now. He would not leave me alone and kept saying he could help me. I mean how stupid-"

"Clarke, calm down." Jasper cautioned. She took a deep breath and drank some more of her beer before going on with the rest of the story.

"I just wanted to clear my head and I would have done anything. So, I kissed him," Clarke finished lamely. Looking at her two best friends, she saw them both dreamy eyed and smiling like idiots. "And his sister is Octavia Blake. You know, the one we went to high school with. Apparently she recommended him. It was in his file that I totally didn't look at because that would be bad, right?"

"Wait, one, you looked in his file? and two, who is this Octavia Blake? I mean, I'm all for a nice attractive, gorgeous, beautiful-"

"Jas?" Clarke intervened.

"-man, but since you've got dibs, I can gladly go for the sister." Raven looked at Jasper in complete disbelief and Clarke in confused happiness. "What? The perks of being bi!" Both Raven and Clarke rolled their eyes at this remark.

They all heard a knock at the door and they all stared at the door, wondering who it could be.

"Oh! I invited Monty. It must be him." He popped off the bed and walked to the door to let his friend in. Raven and Clarke relaxed, both of them grabbing another beverage and opening them.

"Ummmm, Clarke? You have a visitor," said Jasper as he opened the door wider and jumped onto the bed to fangirl with Raven. Clarke got off the bed in her pajama's, beer still in hand, and walked over to where the tall, tanned figure was standing. She could already feel herself blushing.

Once Clarke stepped into the eye-view of the man, he smiled widely.

"Hey, Princess. Do you think I could maybe talk to you for a second?" Bellamy said, pointing to the path behind him. Clarke heard Raven and Jasper whisper 'Princess?' to each other before she agreed, looking back to her friends' animated thumbs up. She placed her beer on the ground and walked out of the safe haven her cabin created.

Bellamy closed the door behind them and Clarke could still hear the squealing of Raven and Jasper and them running up to the front window to watch the royal couples' royal conversation.

Clarke started talking first.

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry. It was very unprofessional and we barely know each other and, really, I should have just-"

"Princess. It's fine. It's not like these things are ever planned too much."

"Really? Are you sure it's fine because I mean, I think you could be a really great camp counselor with enough practice. I saw you with the kids playing tag and they looked really happy."

"Of course it's fine! I mean, I would prefer being a really great boyfriend, but we could start with camp counselor." Clarke looked at him questioning as Bellamy re-thought his last sentence. "Oh, God. That sounded... bad."

"Yeah! It really did!"

"I meant a great boyfriend to, like, you."

"I caught that."

"So, you wanna grab a drink sometime?"

"I can grab you one right now! Though, I'm not really 'first-date' ready." Clarke said, regretting her decision because she thought she sounded eager.

"You look beautiful, but don't you have some friends over?"

"Well, they kind of came over so I could talk about you, but-" Clarke said before she blushed again._ Stupid! _she thought to herself.

"You were talking about me?" Bellamy said as he pulled her closer by her hips.

"Maybe?" the blond said and she looked up at the man. "But, I mean, I kind of had too because I'm not usually like that and Raven was saying that I was hot and bothered about you and-" Clarke was interrupted by Bellamy's lips tenderly touching hers. The kiss was short, but had so much passion underneath the sweet layer of Bellamy's exterior.

"I'll see you Saturday night. Goodnight, Princess." The gorgeous prince walked away from Clarke and towards his own cabin, looking back every once and a while. Clarke suspected that she was now the one with the dreamy eyes. And to top it all off, she could hear Raven and Jasper screaming out of excitement behind her.


End file.
